


I'm Yours

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s07e11 Internal Displacement, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love, love  
Listen to the music of the moment, baby sing with me  
Our love peace for melody  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait

I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate

I'm yours

 

 

As he watches the woman he can’t seem to pin down dash from the restaurant with hardly a look back, Danny wonders if he’ll ever get a chance to hold her down long enough to tell her how he feels. He’s waited so long. So painfully long. He’s bursting at the seams to talk to her. Talk to her about everything, anything, because he loves the sound of her voice. He wonders if anyone gracing the halls of the White House ever realized just what a lovely voice she has. He gives his head a shake and stands up, placing his napkin delicately on the table and reaching for the wallet in his back pocket so he can toss down some bills. All he wanted was one dinner. All he needed was sixty more seconds for the nuclear reactor to wait to explode, and maybe he could have had a future worth imagining.

 

* * *

CJ pushes herself up off her office couch to glance at the clock to find a shaggy-headed almost ex-reporter standing in her doorway. Her lips curl unconsciously into a smile as she sighs tiredly.

 

 

Danny takes a tentative step forward, his eyes asking permission to enter. “I thought you could use something to eat. It’s not the steak but…”

 

 

“What are you doing here?” CJ inquires, but not in a hostile manner.

 

 

“Bringing you a bagel?” Danny responds hopefully with a lack of confidence, handing a brown paper deli bag out to CJ for her inspection.

 

 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re persistent?” CJ wonders aloud, accepting the proffered form of nourishment. Her stomach grumbles in appreciation as she realizes she can’t remember when she last ate.

 

 

Danny smiles as CJ motions for him to sit beside her on the couch. “When I kept asking my priest why in each of the Gospels did Jesus’ attitude towards his immanent Passion change, he told me that my persistent need to pursue my questions and desires would be my demise.”

 

 

“You’re such a nerd,” CJ remarks, removing the bagel from the paper bag and taking a very unladylike bite.

 

 

“Did the crisis in San Andreas get resolved?” Danny inquires sensitively. He hasn’t officially resigned at the Washington Post, so he’s technically still a reporter. He doesn’t know if he’s wading into dangerous, murky territory and if CJ would want to give him any more details of which the general public was already aware.

 

 

CJ averts her eyes. “Yes, it’s gonna be fine. But the fact that the workers in the plant…that we lost…Well, the President feels very responsible and I’m obviously not thrilled that we had to solve the problem in that manner. It’s hard whenever you have to make difficult decisions that can affect people’s lives.”

 

 

“I understand,” Danny assures her with a steady gaze.

 

 

“You know, I didn’t want…” CJ sighs and places the bagel down on the wrapper. She looks up and locks gazes with Danny. “I didn’t want to leave the restaurant. But when these things happen, I have to be there to deal with them…”

 

 

“I know,” Danny replies honestly.

 

 

CJ’s gaze wanders toward the door leading to the Oval office. “But for once, I don’t want to be the one that has to pick up the phone and manage these things. I’d like to be able to choose when I want to work. I think…I think I need to slow down. Maybe…maybe after the next President is inaugurated I can take a break from the White House.”

 

 

“That’s probably a good idea,” Danny agrees with a light chuckle. The sagging lines under her eyes seem to scream for rest.

 

 

“Earlier at the restaurant, you were trying to tell me something,” CJ begins slowly, not sure if she really wants to know where Danny had intended to go with his ‘jumping off the cliff and holding hands together’ proposal.

 

 

“Yes, I was,” Danny replies, sitting up straighter.

 

 

CJ takes a giant leap of faith and reaches over to cover Danny’s hand with her own. Maybe it’s her exhaustion, maybe it’s the fact that she had wanted to see Danny that night at the restaurant and that thought had alarmed her, but she feels like dangling her toes in this tempting pond just to test the beautiful waters. She’s experiencing a rare weak and vulnerable moment where she desperately desires human connectedness. “And I want to hear it. I think I’m finally ready to hear it. But you’ve gotta shelve it for a couple months. Because I have a feeling that what you have to say is very important, and I want to give it the attention it deserves. But right now, my focus has to be here, with the President. I’m not done this yet. So I’m asking for your patience for just a little bit longer. January twenty-first, I’m yours.”

 

 

Danny believes her voice had never sounded so good to him before as it did when she uttered those words. For a minute, he can hope that maybe they might have a future together, and that makes him grin. “That’s all I needed to hear. And I guess I’ve waited this long, so what’s another twelve weeks?”

 

 

“I owe you a lot,” CJ admits, remembering the defeated look on Danny’s face as she dashed from the restaurant both times. She truly didn’t enjoy disappointing him.

 

 

Danny reaches for CJ’s fingers and gives them a gentle squeeze. “Well, on January twenty-first, I’m yours.”


End file.
